Titration is a common laboratory method for chemical analysis that is routinely used in early pharmaceutical development. It is used to determine the solubility of the active pharmaceutical ingredient (API), which is essential to the drug's eventual safety and efficacy. Typically, up to several hundred milligrams of API titrant is required for accurate titration; however, such large amounts of API may be difficult and/or expensive to obtain early in the development process. In order to avoid wasting API, current methods use micro-pipettes to manually deliver extremely small amounts of titrant. However, this process is inefficient and often inaccurate.